guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 1
This is an archive of my talk page, from march-ish til October 2nd, 2006. Please don't edit it, leave comments and messages on my talk page. Welcome to Guild Wiki Hey Auron, welcome to Guild Wiki, a quick note to you, you can "interwiki" wikis. so if you want to link to your Userpage or anything on another ajoined wiki try this: code: wikipedia:User:TullFan2000 result: wikipedia:User:TullFan2000 similarly if you wanted to link on wikipedia to your GuildWiki page or anything on GuildWiki try this: code: Project:User:Auron of Neon result: Project:User:Auron of Neon (won't work on this wiki but on another one) Go to Interwiki map on Meta Wiki --Jamie 22:08, 31 March 2006 (CST) Ya, those Jungle Trolls completely ignore my group and go right to me. They can sense fear. --Deepfatfryed 11:15, 22 June 2006 (CDT) Necrotic Armor http://216.86.149.248/wiki/Necrotic_Armor Somebody please help that poor page. -Auron of Neon 23:28, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Good work, somebody! The Forgotten Ones - image I saw your new image for The Forgotten Ones. The problem with the new image is that it only shows one of the two common paths used in the quest. To me only showing one path to the quest completion is incomplete and more misleading (especially as the walkthrough mentions both routes). The original image shows both. It might improve the original image if the alternate path was done in a different color. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:24, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::In case you're not monitoring my talk page for the reply: re-touching the original image would both be legal, and a great help to the community. The licence used here allows all original submitted content to be modified and/or re-used. You could also check my talk page, as Xasxas posted a link to additional images that need retouching, if you're motivated to help the community on those as well. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:21, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::Posting here, posting there you guys make me laugh, which is good I might add (this morning up until now was stressful at work) :D Anyway in this case you should have just uploaded the new version of the file and replaced the old version (Image:The_Forgotten_Ones_quest_map.jpg), not created a new file! There's no need to have the old one now and it doesn't link to any pages. If only Barek was an admin already he could sort it out :P --Xasxas256 21:28, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Of course, if only Xasxas were an admin, he could sort it out as well! :-D I'll probably download, then re-upload the new version under the onld file name (unless Auron beats me to it, as he has the modified file already on his PC); then mark the new filename with a deletion tag. That way, both versions of the full path are saved for easy comparison for later. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:32, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I'll let you guys deal with that stuff. I could do it, but I don't want two people tied up on the same thing. Reduces efficiency. Thanks for the help, guys. (P.S.- I support Barek for adminship!)-Auron of Neon 21:36, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ha ha nobody trusts me enough to nominate me for adminship :P I figure it's for the same reason as people not wanting to nominate Stabber, I'm too darn crazy, you know the bad kind of crazy! I need to get myself one of those fancy PanSola style world domination plans, I could sooooo play the mad genius! --Xasxas256 21:42, 4 June 2006 (CDT) re: Your question on how long it takes to show up ... the new file is there immediately, but some web browsers do not refresh their cache on every visit. Instead, they use the current version already in the PCs memory. This makes loading the web pages faster, but can result in older versions of the same named image being seen. I'm guessing that you're using Microsoft Internet Explorer, if something else, let me know and I'll post other instructions. In IE, go to the top of the browser window and select "Tools" > "Internet Options...". On the window that opens, on the "General" tab, there should be a middle section labelled "Temporary Internet Files". In this section, select "Delete Files", then in the sub-menu click the box to "Delete All Offline Content", then click "OK". In the remaining window, click "OK" again to close it. Now when you visit the page again, the new version of the file should be loaded by your PC. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:13, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :You don't have to clear your cache, you can instead just instruct your browser to bypass the cache for a particular page. In IE, click refresh + control, or in Firefox, click reload + shift. This saves clearing your cache because the cache is useful, it does speed up browsing, see more here: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Bypass your cache, hope that helps. --Xasxas256 09:20, 5 June 2006 (CDT) (corrected link @ 09:39, 5 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Thanks Xasxas, I always forget the shortcut. Much easier to type out too :-) FYI: That Wikipedia article doesn't appear to exist, or the link is incorrect. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:31, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :::Fixed the link, it's in the Wikipedia namespace of Wikipedia which is why I stuffed up :P I'm pretty sure (and this is really starting to show some nerdyness) that most browsers will also bypass the cache if you type a ?'' at the end of the url, I could explain why but I won't and instead try to gather up what's left of self respect!! :D --Xasxas256 09:39, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Either way, I'm computer literate enough to clear my cache manually. Just to let ya know. Thanks for your help, lol :) ||Auron of Neon 00:50, 6 June 2006 (CDT)|| Images that need help I am editing tons of images, and doing them rather quickly. While most of the work is what is asked, there might be need for the original image. In any odd case where you can't upload the original from GuildWiki, I have them all saved... so just ask for 'em. Also, if I wrongly edit a picture, please let me know; I'm moving quite quickly. ||Auron of Neon 03:30, 8 June 2006 (CDT)|| Avatar of Prize-Winning Hog I would very much like to hear your explaination for your edit of User:Jamie/Avatar of Prize-Winning Hog. Other user's namspaces are usually considered off-limits, as long as you don't have a good reason to edit them and what you have done there could be considered vandalism, even if it's only a fun page. Now I don't consider you a vandal, but I'd appreciate if you could shed some light on this. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:56, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :I'd love to explain it. Jamie and I were talking in-game, and I commented that he misspelled "impaired." He requested that I edit it as I saw fit, so I did. Some day, he'll catch it (I'm surprised he hasn't changed it yet; I commented in-game that he should). -Auron 23:07, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::I should've guessed something like this. I apologize for implying vandalism (well, sort of, although that never was my intention), but hey, just doin' my job here. ;o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:42, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Quick protect all your user namespace articles Eightyfour-onesevenfive, before I get to them under the guise of having permission :P Actually, I found this whole story behind the story funnier that the article itself, is laughing at people squirm wrong? :D --Xasxas256 03:49, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ahh, nooo! *panics and bans Xasxas in a preemptive strike* :p --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175''']] (talk) 04:05, 1 August 2006 (CDT) User Page Wow your page is almost identical to mine. Thanks? --SK 05:02, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :It should be almost identical :). I'm trying to figure out how to put a credits section, and have it look nice :/ ... any suggestions? -Auron 05:06, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure, credit in this talk page is fine with me. It's not all my work, the colour boxes were taken from else where, I just put content into them and jazzed them up a little. --SK 05:28, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::That you did, that you did. I added a blurb at the bottom nevertheless, so I wouldn't feel guilty :) -Auron 05:30, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Armor I just looked at the Warrior Kurzick 15k Armor page and it is quite easy to tell what is wrong. It is very redundant. 1. Why is there a need to have the colorable areas section splitted up into components as well. There is already a components view, and there is already a colorable areas section. Why must it be split even more into components. This clutters up and lengthens the whole page. 2. Helmet. Would rather put it under the component view, ideally undyed. Would make more sense than showing again colorable areas. The third point is setting a trend that is already showing its ugly side in the female Kurzick 15k section. I took this as template for the warrior section: 1. Overview (3 angles), 2. Overview (without helmet - added by you), 3. Component View and Helmet. I think this is fine, so I would say simply leave out the dyed component view and move the helmet under components. How about that? Now it gets ugly - but not related to you, just an alarming trend on the same page. The dyeable section of the female warrior has different sizes and formats, the images are not split and so on. The Red haired warrior female is almost ideal, just missing the helmet. But what follows is a collection of silver and black dyes in the mentioned different formats. I bet it is only a matter of time till someone adds his safron-yellow, purple or green-blue mix to this menagerie. I think the point of the colorable section is not so much displaying a multitude of dye mixes for that armor but showing what can be dyed. So in short, I would ask you to: 1. Move the helmet under component view. If it does not cost you too much money undyed. 2. Remove the dyed component view. Redundant as mentioned above. I think this is a good standard which can be seen on many other armor pages as well. Furthermore, I would remove the silver and black dyed female kurzick 15k armors. This is probably going to cause trouble, but they mess up the page, are poorly formatted and the image name of the black one even misspelled. They add nothing. I am sorry to annoy the uploaders, but what do you think. I think this needs a cleanup. --Long 05:02, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :First thing's first... I don't work on the female section. I "adopted" the male section, because my warrior is male, so I can take pictures as needed. I can't do anything about the female, aside from crop and re-arrange existing pictures. While you think I "added" the overview - without helmet section, I didn't... check the history. It used to be overview - with helmet, which I thought was stupid, because the helmet was *part* of the armor set, so it should be in the primary overview. What I've discussed on one of the armor formatting pages is the redundancy of the entire "without helmet" section... if they want to see the helmet, they can refer to the components section. :Also, you say "I think the point of the colorable section is not so much displaying a multitude of dye mixes for that armor but showing what can be dyed." I completely agree. That's why I reverted the page after someone added in their blue-dyed armor, because, frankly, who cares? The section is to give an idea of where the dye shows up, like you said. If that's a problem in the female section, maybe I'll look at it, but as it stands, I only work on the male one (aside from basic layout). :So in short, 1. I'll put the undyed helmet in the component view. And 2, the dyed component view will stay as it is for now, until I get more feedback. -Auron 15:05, 12 September 2006 (CDT) User:Auron of Neon/Hope I added a yellow bg round the links for you, they're readable now. RV if you don't like :D — Skuld 05:10, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Heh. Yeah, it looks better now (and by better, I mean you can actually read it). -Auron 10:34, 29 September 2006 (CDT)